Large scale information technology (“IT”) organizations—e.g., those typically found in enterprise-class organizations and service providers—have embraced computing infrastructures as a mechanism for providing computing components, in the form of resources, to requesting applications and/or services in an efficient and manageable manner. For example, many IT organizations employ computing infrastructures to provide various computing components, such as servers, switches, databases, and/or the like, to multiple front-end user applications simultaneously. The building and provisioning of a computing infrastructure and its corresponding computing components that are capable of supporting such applications and/or services typically requires manual intervention that is both labor-intensive and time-consuming.